(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Schottky barrier diode that includes silicon carbide (SiC) and a method for manufacturing the Schottky barrier diode.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A Schottky barrier diode (SBD) using a Schottky junction, in which a metal and a semiconductor form a junction, without using a P-N junction, unlike a conventional P-N diode, represents a rapid switching characteristic and has a turn-on voltage characteristic lower than that of the P-N diode.
The conventional Schottky barrier diode uses a junction barrier Schottky (JBS) structure in which a p+ region is formed at a lower end of a Schottky junction portion to reduce a leakage current, to thus obtain an effect of blocking a leakage current and improving a breakdown voltage by overlapping P-N diode depletion layers diffused when applying a reverse voltage. However, since the p+ region is present at the Schottky junction portion, a contact area between a Schottky electrode, which is a forward current path, and an n− epitaxial layer or an n− drift layer, reduces causing a resistance value to increase and on resistance of the Schottky barrier diode increase when applying a forward voltage.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.